Broken
by BooSeungkwan
Summary: Haechan tak pernah punya ekspetasi jika Mark akan berakhir dengannya. Karena sedari awal, Mark hanya sebatas cameo dalam kehidupan Lee Haechan. Markhyuck! Markchan! MarkxHaechan!


_(Warn! Italic ; Flashback_

 _Alur ; maju-mundur, bahasa baku!)_

 _ **Broken**_

"Jadi maksudmu, kita berakhir saja?"

Haechan mengangguk pelan, sedetik setelahnya ia menunduk dalam. Hening menguasai, matanya berputar ragu saat dinginnya jemari Mark dengan sengaja menyentuh surainya yang tertiup angin musim gugur.

Senja mulai tampak. Cahaya orange keemasan menggantung dipenghujung langit, menunggu sang surya guna terduduk kembali diperaduannya. Dedaunan tampak berguguran, berserakan menutupi setiap sudut jalanan. Angin berhembus dengan begitu kencangnya.

"Apakah perjuanganku selama ini kau anggap main-main?"

Mark bertanya dengan nada yang sarat akan luka. Haechan mengadah, dan manik hitamnya langsung bertubrukan dengan obsidian milik Mark yang juga tengah menatapnya. Ia menggeleng, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Bukan begitu, Mark. Aku mencintaimu, tapi bukan berarti kita harus bersama. Dunia kita sepenuhnya berbeda, dan aku tak bisa mentyatukan dunia yang kita jalani kini."balas Haechan, jemarinya terangkat lalu menggenggam erat jemari Mark yang kian mendingin. Mark memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu menepis genggaman tangan Haechan yang membuat sang pemilik terperanjat, kaget.

"Mark –"

"Baiklah, kita berakhir. Lakukan segala hal yang memang baik menurutmu, temui banyak orang yang menurutmu dapat menjamin kebahagianmu. Aku mengekangmu, bukan? Jadi selamat Lee Haechan, kau bebas –"

Haechan menahan nafasnya sesaat Mark menghentikan kalimatnya. Tenggorkannya sejenak kering, dan ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya berdiri dengan benar.

" –aku bukan lagi siapa-siapa mu."

Dan setelahnya Mark melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Haechan yang masih terpaku, berdiri disudut taman sembari menatap punggung Mark yang kian mengecil lalu menghilang dibalik hiruk pikuk kota yang kian ramai.

"Bukan…bukan begitu.."

Malam itu, Haechan tahu jika melepas tak pernah membuatnya bahagia. Ia tak bahagia dengan dunianya. Dunianya tanpa Mark Lee.

* * *

"Aku sudah tahu kau memang bodoh, tapi bisakah kau tak menunjukan kebodohanmu itu?"

Haechan hanya diam sembari mendengarkan setiap rentetan kalimat yang meluncur bebas dari kedua belah bibir tipis milik Jaemin. Ia memandang keluar jendela kafe yang kian berembun. Gemericik hujan terdengar nyaring. Titik-titik air jatuh, membasahi setiap tanah-tanah yang kering. Aroma tanah dan air hujan tercium, begitu menenangkan.

"Benar, Na, aku memang bodoh."ujar Haechan, ia menyesap pelan frappucino dihadapannya, lalu tersenyum singkat. "Aku yang melepasnya, tapi aku yang masih berusaha lari dari masa lalu. Aku yang membuatnya pergi, tapi aku sendiri masih terdiam enggan beranjak dari kisah singkat milik kita berdua." Lanjutnya pelan.

"Aku merasa tak pantas untuknya."gumam Haechan ditengah obrolannya bersama sang sahabat, Na Jaemin. Jaemin terdiam, matanya memandang heran kearah Haechan yang saat ini tengah balik memandangnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu merasa seperti itu?"

Dan helaan nafas terdengar pelan sesaat setelah pertanyaan tersebut terlontar. Haechan menunduk, lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia ingin menangis, tapi tak mau dipandang lemah. Tapi..dadanya terasa terhimpit sesuatu. Begitu panas dan menyesakan.

"Segala hal, aku tak pantas bersanding dengannya. Aku merasa bukan apa apa saat menatapnya, aku merasa tak pantas, aku merasa tak ada masa depan cerah mengenai hubungan kita berdua."

Haechan berkata dengan pelan namun sarat oleh luka. Ia tersenyum pelan, dan Jaemin diam diam memandangnya dengan tatapan kasihan. Ia merasa gagal sebagai teman terbaik Haechan, karena tak dapat membantu barang sedikitpun. Tapi, dunia percintaan sama sekali bukanlah dunianya, dan ia tak ahli dalam masalah seperti itu.

"Kau tahu sendiri, ekspetasiku sama sekali bukan dia, bukan seorang Mark Lee yang bahkan baru ku kenal selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Dia jauh dari pandanganku, dia sama sekali bukan lelaki yang ku harapkan berada dalam suatu hubungan denganku. Tapi, melihatnya berusaha meyakinku meski dengan guyonan garing miliknya, aku tersentuh. Tapi..bersamanya tak berarti hati kami bersama. Dia masih asing dimataku."ucap Haechan yang dibalas helaan nafas milik Jaemin. Sebenarnya, ia enggan berkomentar mengenai bagaimana hubungan Haechan dan Mark berjalan. Tapi melihat bagaimana Haechan yang begitu terpuruk dengan keputusannya sendiri, membuatnya iba.

"Chan, dengan menrimanya, artinya hatimu sudah memutuskan untuk mencoba –"

"Iya memang, tapi yang kau lihat sekarang bagaimana? Tak berhasil bukan?"

Dan seketika bibir Jaemin langsung terkatup ketika menyadari jika setitik air mata jatuh dan memabasahi kedua belah pipi tembam milik Haechan.

"Jaemin, bisakah…aku bahagia? Mengapa segala hal terasa sulit?"

* * *

" _Aku sama sekali tak bergurau, memangnya wajahku tak serius apa?"_

 _Haechan tertawa sembari menggeleng. Mark merenggut lucu, yang dibalas kekehan milik Haechan._

" _Tidak, sama sekali tidak serius."_

 _Dan wajah Mark kian berubah menjadi masam._

" _Aku bercanda."_

" _Ya, aku tahu kau hanya bercanda."ucap Mark lalu dibalas deheman milik Haechan saat dirasa canggung menyapa. Ia mengusap pelan tengkuknya, lalu Mark dengan malu-malu menatap kearah Haechan yang juga menatapnya._

" _Kenapa tiba-tiba diam?"tanya Haechan, Mark tersenyum, hingga kedua tulang pipinya terangkat. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit, tampan sekali. Dan mau tak mau, Haechan ikut tersenyum._

" _ **I thougt your smile was the most beautiful thing I have seen in my life. But then, you smiled at me."**_

* * *

" _Kepalaku pusing sekali."_

 _Hari masih pagi, tapi Mark sudah mengeluh melalui ponsel pintarnya kepada Haechan tentang sakit kepala yang menderanya. Bibirnya mencebik lucu, lalu ia melanjutkan gumamannya yang dibalas nada khawatir milik Haechan._

" _Bagaimana bisa? Kau pasti tidur larut malam?"_

" _Iya, aku juga lupa makan."_

" _Dasar si bodoh!"umapt Haechan lalu dibalas teriakan Mrak dari ujung seberang sana._

" _AKU LEBIH TUA DARIMU!"_

" _Ya, aku tahu. Tapi tingkahmu sama sekali kekanakan. Sudah minum obat?"tanya haechan, dibalas dengan gelengan Mark, meski tak dilihat Haechan._

" _Ini semua karena tadi malam kau tidur duluan."keluh Mark. Haechan mengernyit, heran._

" _Maksudmu?"_

" _Aku jadi sakit kepala."_

" _Sama sekali tak nyambung, kau butuh kerumah sakit. Nanti –"_

" _Tidak, kau tidak mengerti. Cukup kerumahku saja, dan aku akan sembuh."_

" _Kenapa begitu?"_

" _Karena kau obatku, Lee Haechan."_

 _Dan Haechan bersumpah akan membunuh Mark, karena membuatnya tersipu malu disaat mentari bahkan belum bersinar terang._

* * *

" _Kamu anggap aku ini apa?"_

" _Aku hanya mengobrol bersama Renjun, ada yang salah?"_

 _Haechan terdiam, lalu menggeleng. Ia sudah bersiap menyerang Mark dengan berbagai kalimat yang sudah dipersiapkannya, tapi urung ketika mendengar Mark melanjutkan kembali bicaranya._

" _Aku yang tanya padamu, kau anggap aku ini apa?"_

 _Haechan meremat ponsel digenggamannya, lalu matanya menatap nyalang kearah Mark. Ia tersenyum sinis._

" _Tuhan menciptakan otak untukmu, tapi tak kau gunakan –"_

" _Aku tak butuh jawaban kekanakan atau umpatan milikmu, Lee Haechan yang terhormat. Kau selalu bersikap manis pada Jeno, kau juga bersikap lembut saat bersama Lucas, dan setelahnya sikapmu seperti ini padaku?"tanya Mark, ia menghembuskan nafas pelan, "Kenapa kau tak kunjung mengerti? Aku sudah memilihmu. Renjun hanya masa laluku, ia tak akan kembali sebagai masa depanku. Harusnya kau bisa membedakan mana sikapku ketika aku memperlakukanmu, dan temanku. Apa perlu aku meminta Jaemin mengajarimu hanya untuk hal seperti ini?"_

 _Lalu setelahnya Haechan terduduk ditepi jalan. Jemarinya menutupi seluruh wajahnya, ia menangis. Membayangkan wajah Mark yang begitu dingin membuat hatinya bergetar. Ia tak sanggup menatap Mark._

" _Aku minta maaf, tak seharusnya aku membuatmu menangis."_

 _Dan setelahnya Mark memerangkap Haechan dalam perlukan hangatnya. Ia mengusap pelan surai Haechan, dan kembali bergumam maaf._

* * *

 _Pertengkaran hebat, hingga canda tawa yang selalu mewarnai keseharian Haechan dan Mark sama sekali kelabu dalam pandangan Haechan. Hatinya memang senang saat bersama Mark, tapi rasanya ada hal yang aneh, sesuatu yang tak pas, sesuatu yang kurang, tapi ia tak mengerti apa itu._

 _Semenjak kepergian sosok yang dicintainya, Haechan memutuskan menutup rapat hatinya. Lalu datanglah Mark dengan segala tingkah lakunya yang perlahan meruntuhkan dinding besar nan kokoh yang Haechan bangun guna membatasi hatinya. Tapi, bersama dengan Mark tak pernah cukup membuat Haechan lega. Bayangan masa lalu terus menghantui, dan Haechan enggan mengakui jika setiap langkah masih terbayang oleh setiap jeratan masa lalu._

" _Harusnya kau jujur, jika hatimu bukan untuknya."ucapan Jaemin begitu mengganggu dan berdengung hingga membuat Haechan tak kunjung menutup matanya saat petang menjelang._

" _Jujur itu lebih baik. Coba kau bayangkan, bagaimana hancurnya Mark saat tahu jika kau selama ini hanya bermain drama dengannya? Bagaimana terpuruknya ia saat tahu jika sosok yang ia cintai, dan ia percayai jika mencintainya juga ternyata membohonginya? Ternyata mencintai masa lalunya?"lanjut Jaemin yang dibalas keheningan, karena Haechan tak kunjung membuka suaranya._

" _Jangan memberinya harapan, Haechan."_

 _Jangan..memberinya..harapan?_

 _Memang apa yang Haechan harapkan dari hubungannya ini? Tidak ada. Tapi setiap melihat ketulusan Mark, hatinya selalu goyah. Ia merasa begitu jahat membuat Mark begitu mencintainya, sedangkan ia? Masih bergelut dengan masa lalu._

" _Apakah jika berakhir..semua hal akan baik-baik saja?"_

TBC

Jadi….hai, apa kabar, masih ada yg inget aku? Aku udah lama ga nulis ff disini :( jadi, aku nih sebenernya buntu di ff aku yg one love sama sunbae I'm in love. Nope, bukan buntu sih ya, lebih tepatnya lupa sama jalan ceritanya wkwkwk Nah aku mau tanya, FF yg masih continue nih mending dihapus aja atau aku lanjutin tapi entah kapan?

Hehehhehe, kangen kaliaannnn~~~~~


End file.
